I am a Hitman
by 9CatLives
Summary: 27, unknown and skilled, encounters the Vongola Famglia during a hit. When he leaves, they send Reborn after his tail. R27/27R (haven't decided yet) Warning: Short chapters
1. Chapter 1

The brunette calmly stared down at the chaos from his vantage point in the rafters. If you were very observant, however, you could see just the tiniest twinkle of sadness.

He sat down, his legs dangling, watching what he had created. An Eastern European president's wife, pulling the strings of her husband to get just what she wanted. The hitman paid a local gangster to shoot blanks while the President was giving his speech.

Using the same gun, he fired from above the mess that had erupted, precisely at the right time, and embedded lead in the wife's body.

The mafia hotshots were also invited to show he meant good to all social classes, or something, and it complicated some things.

Vongola immediately jumped in, trying to stop the crazed SP and bodyguards from shooting anyone.

Even the family's heir, the Decimo, Ieyasu Sawada was present. Probably to get used to this sort of thing. His tutor, the World's Greatest Hitman Reborn, was close by him.

The brunette hitman was awed by how skilled and experienced he was. Looking up to scan the rafters immediately. It was a little surprising, though, that he didn't find him.

Well, he'd been doing this all his life; he had to learn how to hide.

He's already 28, and all he's ever notably done is kill people. Kind of depressing, but in it's own right, impressive. He hadn't gotten a reputation, going only by 27 with no real description haunting the streets. All his clients were private as well.

Although it was a little strange how someone with his, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi's, skill, precision, and experience was still unknown, he could only thank his lucky stars. The hitman could go out for a normal walk and people wouldn't stare at him and or scream.

The Ieyasu kid isn't too bad, he noticed, but he still had a ways to go. To Tsunayoshi's, or Tsuna's, knowledge, the heir's only been in training for a little over a year, but has made quite the impact.

He is known as Primo's true heir,

After finally hearing the heavy footsteps pass his exit, he gave one last look to the frowning raven far below him, and left.

That one was still a bit too prideful.


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn was all too happy to comply with Nono's request, even if it meant holding Baka-Yasu's training for a few weeks.

That assassination was played out perfectly, on a level that only housed Reborn and a very select few. He wanted to know who did it and how he's never heard of him before.

It was quite simple finding the client; a vigilante group. Of course, they had to be shown Leon before they gave the name 27.

Then, for the next month, Reborn went down the long line of private clients of 27, those that were repeated, denied and recommended.

What more, they were all small families, but they were similar to Nono; kind and merciful.

So, by the first Thursday of April, more than a month since the assassination and 3 days before the start of Ieyasu's second year-Reborn's deadline, he was nearing the end of his search.

The raven learned he had a mane of brown hair with a long tail, strange orange-brown eyes, around 5'7 or 5'9. He seemed inadept at the beginning, too innocent to kill, but was always very composed and stoic after he finished.

The brunette would always say, "We are bound by the same blood on our hands. I will trust you with my face, and trust me with your thoughts. If you betray this bond, your existence shall be no longer," and then leave.

As Reborn got to the end of the line, 27 was deaging and the words differed, just a little bit.

Today he was visiting the 7th to last. Shockingly, his home was the mansion of one of Nono's largest allies. It was smaller than the Vongola's base, but it was still beautiful, and lacked the yelling and small explosions.

What shocked Reborn more, though, was that the old man was having a tea party with the last six clients, all important Vongola allies. What more, they were expecting him, thus why they gathered.

Those 7 men were the closest to the mysterious hitman, and had repeatedly requested 27's services while watching him grow.

The first, who actually only had white hair, was Kawahira. He was a weapons dealer and apparently raised 27.

"We have been watching you for a month. If truly wish to meet him, go to the Cielo Cafe, tomorrow, in Venice. Wait until 4:30 and you may ask him what you want," the 1st instructed.

Reborn scoffed, "How do you not know I wish to kill him for Nono?"

The sly dealer smirked. "Nono is not one to recklessly destroy a potential ally with such great strength."

Unable to deny it, Reborn left silently, and headed to Venice.


	3. Chapter 3

The setting sun cast it's brilliant orange rays into the small cafe, illuminating the place nicely.

It was 4:00 exactly, when Reborn stepped in. The coffee house was small, but not crowded, as it was long past time for coffee.

The hitman calmly sat down at a table in the corner. Luckily they served espresso, and he ordered a cup.

The raven gave his regards to the dark haired Japanese waitress when he got his drink. Her enthusiasm was refreshing, although the redundant 'Hahi' could have been left out. Cielo had a pleasant rhythm, with many smiles and unburdened with greed.

They were honestly happy to be there, the comforting mood accompanied by the sun's glow. Though not hitting him dead-on, Reborn could see the entire scene. The easy vibe relaxed him, as he sipped the hot drink, but he was so at peace, he didn't think of questioning himself.

How the worlds best hitman was so openly letting his guard down in a completely unfamiliar place.

30 minutes flew by without him noticing (something very rare and dangerous) and his cup was drained.

For the final minute, he reluctantly focused on the conveniently placed clock. Counting the seconds, 5, 4, 3, 2,-

"Tokugawa! You're off!"

Reborn was shaken by the sudden shout. How strange it was that- no. There are no coincidences.

Just as the thought went through his mind, an average sized brunette plopped down in front of him, wearing a white button up shirt and a tan trench coat. Heaving a sigh, he looked at the adult Arcobaleno.

"We finally meet, World's Greatest Hitman," he said with a welcoming smile paired with keen eyes.

Reborn was surprised by how earnest 27 was at the moment. The raven was able to read faces and body language to the point of being accused of mind-reading. He was sure their was no folly in that smile.

"Yes, 27. Or Tokugawa," he answered bluntly, tilting his fedora to overshadow his eyes.

He smiled again, though sadly, as if he was upset with the name, or perhaps the one saying it. "I saw that you enjoy our little cafe; you had this content, blissful smile on your face for the last 30 minutes," Tokugawa exclaimed fondly.

Huffing, Reborn decided to humor the brunette, "Your espresso was praise-worthy, to say the least."

Giving another smile, he said, "My name is Tokugawa Tsunayoshi. You may call me Tsuna."

The raven frowned, narrowing his eyes. He said that all too easily to someone as deadly as Reborn. Though 27 may be very deadly as well, judging from his record of happy clients. Never judge an opponent on appearances. Not that he ever did. Being a baby just rubbed that in his face.

"Reborn, as you know, the World's Greatest Hitman," he proclaimed briskly.

A calm smile was placed on the brunette's face, but his eyes had a somewhat sorrowful look again.

What was really off-putting though, was that Reborn couldn't easily read his thoughts like with Baka-Yasu and so many others. 27 was a mystery; the raven couldn't even see his true strength.

Seeing the younger hitman (Reborn was 26) deep in thought, Tsuna happily waited for him. No point in rushing things any more than they should to be.

Reborn, being who he is, quickly composed himself. "Seeing how skillfully you assassinated the real mastermind, and escaping even myself, Nono would like you to assist me."

Tsuna doubted Reborn was aware that he had missed him in the rafter. Most likely, the raven was admitting Tsuna had escaped before he searched for him.

Tsuna didn't want to burst his bubble just yet, merely gesturing for him to elaborate.

"To train Sawada Ieyasu."

"Okay," he replied nonchalantly, spoken with unnerving casualness.

Reborn was pretty shocked that 27 so simply agreed, but the brunette was probably expecting this and had time to consider.

Nodding with a stoic face more rigid than usually, oddly finding it difficult to completely mask his emotions around the brunette, he led the fellow hitman to his car.


	4. Chapter 4

Reborn nonchalantly walked up the extended staircase to the white jet, Tsuna quickly following. Although the brunette wasn't one for extravagance for his sake, he supposed it was the quickest way to Japan. He loved flying, anyway.

It was a small, but swift, private Vongola jet. It appeared the famiglia owned multiple, if the seals on a dozen larger ones said anything.

The other hitman settled in the back corner of the comfortable, passenger compartment. Tsuna sat across from him.

As the raven delved into deep thought, the brunette decided it'd be best not to disturb him. The flight attendant served a dinner of spaghetti, which Tsuna ate graciously. Reborn barely touched it.

After about 6 hours, at around 11 p.m., Tsuna was about to doze off when Reborn suddenly spoke up.

"Why did you accept?" Reborn asked. The raven knew 27 had a month to think about it, but that still didn't explain _why _he would accept a job to tutor some brat. The World's Greatest Hitman thought he was the only one who had the guts to take on idiots.

Musing over possible answers, Tsuna looked out the window. It was April, so the sun had set a little before 7. The brunette adored the view he had of the sky turning pink, orange, and purple.

"I like kids," he replied with a gentle curve of his lips. Reborn groaned internally. Although, his frustration didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna.

"Kids are fine, but hitmen aren't exactly the 'nurturing' type," Reborn countered, glowering slightly at the man before him. Tsuna continued to smile, even as he answered, and even when sorrow settled itself deeply into the brunette's chocolate orbs.

"I know. We have all killed people, children, who should be innocent of the happenings of Mafioso. That doesn't mean I can't love them."

"Hold it," Reborn sneered dangerously, "Not a client I met had any ill will toward you or the lighter side of the world. They were practically saints of the mafia. Some…" he paused, clenching his jaw, "Some hitmen would've loved to be in their service, if only for a little while."

Tsuna observed with soft eyes that small string of vulnerability. Probably the only strand left in his body that hadn't hardened. Of course, it was only tender because of himself, and to any other person it'd appear like Reborn was scolding him for taking his clients for granted.

The brunette didn't know whether to consider himself lucky or mean for dragging it out. From what he's seen, Reborn would have expertly hidden that thread to anyone else, even if the circumstances were the same.

Quickly deciding his next words, Tsuna let the emotion drain out of his eyes, his face, his body. Let heart freeze, and although being in the state terrified him, the brunette allowed his experience to ice over all the warm things he kept. It happened in less than a second, and he could see Reborn had noticed it. Without wasting another moment, he spoke.

"How many of my clients did you meet?"

The raven, though suspicious of the question and the tone it was asked in, answered nonetheless. "3,237." It was a large number for a hitman that worked exclusively with private clients. Tsuna nodded, continuing without even an ounce of bitterness or spite.

"They are the only ones still alive."

All anger slowly left him, as the younger hitman comprehended the words.

"Betray me, and I kill you," Reborn muttered the warning Tsuna spoke to every client, and exhaled. If 27 really did start as young as he did, then he probably experienced the same things that he had. Many children were used for suicide missions, distractions, 'message carrying'. They didn't inform the kids doing it, and would be considered betrayal. It explains why he so rapidly deaged when Reborn got to the end of the line. Most of the clients he had in those early years he had eliminated.

Tsuna nodded, sensing the waves of understanding from the other hitman. With that, he forcefully paced himself from thawing out, letting the sadness and sympathy pool into his features freely.

"You are right, Reborn. Most hitman would have loved to just have the clients that you met, including me."

Reborn nodded, silently apologizing. He had heard that multiple had died as he searched, but foolishly didn't realize it was to such an extent.

Tsuna had fallen asleep, which for another six hours, let Reborn wonder if he was extremely trusting or just stupid. However, they were nearing Namimori, so the hitman decided to wake him, and get something else that had been bugging him off his chest.

An evil grin streaked across his face, and lifted his foot to kick him. Unfortunately, Tsuna caught it, opening his eyes, which traveled to Reborn questioningly. Begrudgingly, the raven removed his foot, and the brunette straightened. He looked out, the window and smiled at the scenery of clouds. Reborn observed him, crossing his arms across his chest pensively.

"Why do you talk to me with tenderness? It'll kill you some day," Reborn warned.

Tsuna chuckled, nodding. "Well, you are younger. I'm 28."

"You do realize I was stuck in an infant body for several decades right?"

"Yes."

"And my original body only just started aging again three months ago, right?"

"Yes."

"So I'm actually older than you."

"Yes."

"You're an idiot."

"You hired this idiot," Tsuna said, a small, playful grin on his face.

Shaking his head, Reborn asked for some food from the attendant. He needed all the energy he could get, since Ieyasu wasn't going to be let off easy after a month of absence. Counting Tsuna as strong as his baby self, the raven had a whole new array of tortur-tutoring techniques using two hitmen.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna stepped off before Reborn, immediately scanning the airport and committing the layout to memory. Several seconds later, Tsuna was once again walking down the stairway to the ground. Reborn quickly followed, unsurprised at the other's actions. It was normal in their line of work.

Cheerfully, the brunette stepped to the side, his small suitcase held by his left hand, gesturing for Reborn to lead with his right. Sighing softly, the raven cracked a smile, and disappeared. Tsuna pouted, but it soon turned into a grin, as he too vanished. The poor attendants on the plane and bystanders in the airport were left forgotten and confused.

The 28 year old easily caught the other's scent. It was a subtly applied cologne, but couldn't escape Tsuna's sharp senses. Both maneuvered through the rafters, effortlessly sprinting in their black suits. The brunette had changed from his outfit at the store into his usual formal wear; A simple three piece black suit with orange pinstripes, a white undershirt, and a grey waistcoat.

Their small game of chase lasted not even five minutes, as they exited the airport and hopped across the town called Namimori. Although the adrenaline pumping through his brain didn't allow for much sight seeing, he was quick to notice that despite being such a peaceful village, large quantities of residual fiamma volts painted the scenery.

Seemingly too quickly, Reborn stopped, with Tsuna just nearly touching his fedora.

"You lost," the raven declared, smirking. The other hitman sighed, wearing an amused smile. He then turned to inspect where they had halted. It was normal sized house with a red roof and small lawn, and yet it buzzed with flames of all attributes. A cheerful woman with short brown hair hung shirts on the line. Still, the clothing bore the unmistakable scent of blood, a remnant of a past battle.

Tsuna's mood darkened, but was so miniscule, Reborn barely caught it. The glint in his eyes that conveyed despair.

It vanished just as quickly as it appeared, and Tsuna unhesitantly called to the woman. "What a beautiful morning, yes?" The civilian gasped, embarrassed she hadn't noticed the other's presence. Seeing him to be in Reborn's company, she soon relaxed. With a motherly smile, she offered 'Reborn's Friend' a snack.

Tsuna gratefully accepted.

As the woman, whom she introduced herself as Nana, bustled off to the kitchen through the paper screens, Reborn walked over to the front door, opening it invitingly. Tsuna strode in, observing the home's interior. Hardwood flooring, a staircase to the right, narrow hallway in front, and the kitchen area a little ways left.

Reborn started up the stairs, before he told Nana, "We'll be in Baka-Yasu's room." Tsuna chuckled at the name, following the other to the second floor. There were four bedrooms and a bathroom, all of which occupied. Going by scent, Tsuna guessed the ones to the left belonged to females, with the last one Nana's. To the right were the males'.

Reborn quietly glided to the last room on the right, kicking the obviously abused door open. The room was a mess, with manga, litter, stray test sheets (which Tsuna would say were quite horrendously in the mid 50s), and clothing cluttered the floor. Reborn almost playfully leapt through the trash and onto the unmade bed.

Tsuna, sighing, looked distastefully at the room, and began collecting the dirty shirts and pants. The raven raised an eye. "I never got any information on you being so keen on cleanliness," Reborn confessed, casually slouching to rest his arms on his knees. The hitman's onyx eyes never left the other individual.

The brunette huffed, shaking his head. "I just don't like being so restricted," he explained, "It's uncomfortable." He stilled, visiting a place in his memories.

Reborn was quiet, debating the other's answer in the sudden silence. The absent brown eyes that stared at the ground were perturbing. He would have to find out more about that.

It didn't last long, Tsuna returning to neatening the disarrayed room.

It took him barely 5 minutes to place the clothes in the hamper, throw away random pieces of paper, and stack the crinkled school work that dotted the living space. Reborn sat peacefully, observing the other, only speaking again when Tsuna sat down next to him on his student's bed.

He knew that idiot wouldn't be able to maintain his room after an entire month.

"Do you even know what you signed up for?" Reborn asked, a ghost of a mocking smirk dancing around his face. The brunette scoffed, a sardonic smile gracing his own features.

"No."

The raven laughed at him, but it held mo malevolence. "Why, then, Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, are you here?" the question still plagued his mind, since he didn't accept that 'I like children' was his legitimate reason. People didn't travel hundreds of miles to a small town in Japan just because they 'like children'. Not anyone sane, or smart, for that matter.

Tsuna quirked an eyebrow, a grin playing on his lips. "Because I saw how happy you were."


	6. Chapter 6

Ieyasu sighed, sauntering up the walkway to the door. He had just bid farewell to his two closest friends and guardians, both of which had been hounding him all day as to why he was so sluggish. Well, the answer was simple. However, Ieyasu didn't feel the need of giving his storm and rain heart attacks.

Reborn would back by the time he got home from school.

That's what his father had told him when he called that morning. The future decimo had been without a tutor for the last month, the greatest month he had had in a long time. He wasn't woken by near death experiences everyday, explosions only happened the occasional time Gokudera encountered Hibari or Mukuro/Chrome, and they weren't on some mafia mission that could endanger his friend's lives. All was extraordinarily normal.

So, when Ieyasu looked up at the door to the place he called home, it took quite a while to convince himself to open the door. He hadn't felt to… relaxed since his demon tutor came. It felt good, not having to be beside death all the time. And yet, once he entered that place, ironically his own home, all of that would just disappear.

Because, as much as Ieyasu wanted to deny it, that month was just an illusion created by Reborn. His friends, his pride, his family, no way in hell could they ever survive in a normal setting. Even if they did continue to live peaceful lives, they would eventually get thrown into the mafia. That's what's going to happen when they graduate. Sighing, the heir walked to his home, and with a moment of hesitation, he pulled the door open.

He looked around, but his hyper intuition wasn't shouting danger, in the near vicinity at least. Slowly, his body loosened, having gone rigid when he entered. Exhaling, he called, "I'm home!"

Nothing, except the sound of his mother humming.

The blonde shut the door, scoffing. Reborn must really be getting to him. "Welcome home, Ie-kun!" greeted his ever bright mother. Smiling back, Ieyasu returned the sentiments and walked up the stairs, where Reborn would invariably be seated on his bed. "Oh, Ie-kun!" Nana called to him just as he reached the top, "Reborn has a guest! He came this morning, and they have been exploring the town. I think they're back now!"

Ieyasu froze. The last time Reborn brought a guest, he had tricked into thinking he had actually killed someone. Taking a shaky breath, the blonde forced himself to continue to his room. It took him minutes to force his lead-like limbs to walk. Finally, Ieyasu arrived, and forced himself to open the door.

Instinctually, he closed his eyes, anticipating an explosion, but no pain came to his body. Slowly, Ieyasu opened his eyes, only to be faced with… a bare back?

Standing in the middle of his room was a half naked man, a little more than a head taller than him, with caramel hair that reached his butt. The top was more wild, freely spiked, similar to his own. However, Ieyasu's blonde locks were far less tame.

On his bottom, he wore tailored black slacks, which suited his tanned skin. Ieyasu could even see the outlines of numerous scars on his back and arms. The man soon turned around, to reveal surprisingly young features. His face, heart shaped, but without baby fat, matched very well with his chocolate orbs that seemed to have a sunset glow. However, those eyes betrayed his youthful looks. They showed years of brutality.

"Um," Ieyasu mumbled, blushing slightly as the man looked him over. Brightening, the intruder seemed to realize something and hurried to pull on his shirt. In almost seconds, his well built muscles disappeared under the silky white material. Swiftly, he expertly knotted his tie in seemingly a single, fluid motion. It was orange with black patterns.

The stranger smiled kindly at him, a strange opposite to all of Reborn's associates. "I'm sorry for that. I guess you could say Reborn and I had something of an adventure. My shirt got ketchup all over it so I had to change. Reborn went to burn the old one," he explained. Ieyasu slowly nodded, understanding the circumstances, and now feeling bad he had stared at a nice guy changing.

"Um, okay...but...err, who are you?"

The brunette paused, before chuckling softly. So far, the man's gentle nature reminded the blonde of his mother. "I guess Reborn didn't tell you," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm Tokugawa Tsunayoshi, and I'll be helping Reborn tutor you!"

**OMAKE**

"Wow, I've never seen such a quiet place," Tsuna exclaimed, walking down the local market. Reborn remained quiet as his fellow hitman inspecting and memorizing the town layout. It also helped that Tsuna was an amazing actor when it came to looking innocent, or at least Reborn thought it was an act. It was frustratingly hard to tell.

They had already hit the shopping district and educational facilities, so that left the recreational district.

The raven led the other to the street where arcades, cafes and other 'fun' shops lined it. The brunette whistled, impressed at how much the little town had.

They soon entered a cafe, small, obsolete, and close to closing. It was perfect for a visit from two, world-class hitman. The 360 view was nothing to laugh at either. Reborn ordered an espresso and milk tea as Tsuna sat down at the best place; next to the exit and with the widest view.

Reborn went across from him, and observed the dazed look in the other's eyes, reminiscent. They continued like that, until their beverages were eventually served. "Pretty slow service for an empty place," Tsuna admonished, sipping the tea. His eyes flashed with surprise, and looked down at the cup. "But they serve a darn good cup of tea."

The arcobaleno, seeing his reaction, followed in suit. He had to concur; it was far better than most places. The only one better, in fact, were Luche's and Tsuna's. The (physically) older seemed to mull over the drink in his hand, before setting it down after that first sip. He stood up, obviously resolved about something. The waitress, though greatly unattentive, managed to realize the brunette hitman had risen.

"Hahi! Customer-san, you're leaving without finishing your drink? Very well! I will go get a platter for your dishes!" she declared, rushing back to the kitchen. Tsuna, reaching out his hand, wanted to correct her error, but sighed, letting her leave and returning to his seat.

For some reason, however, when she came back 10 minutes later, she had ketchup, a pot of espresso, and a small piece of chocolate mousse cake. "Alright! Here's your order!" she chirped setting the cake down and refilling Reborn's mug. The ketchup stayed in her hand. "Um, miss, I'm afraid you must have mixed it up, but whatever. I just wanted to ask to work here," Tsuna said.

Shocked, the waitress, Haru, dropped the glass bottle of ketchup on Tsuna's shoulder. It shattered, and a pint of thick red sauce doused his entire side. "Hahi! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, but didn't really know what to do. Reborn sighed at the whole fiasco.

In the end, when Tsuna's shirt was being 'recycled', the brunette solidified his job with the owner and main chef, and discovered the waitress was actually a cousin of one of the workers at his old job at the Cielo cafe.


End file.
